The Hike Your Destination
by Ana Katharina
Summary: In Soul Society is where the Shinigami of Soul live, Natsumi Shiba lives in Rukongai but hides a secret to his family that is why Shinigami think she's just a Soul, because it causes the accident that had happened to his family some time ago, but one day she disappeared in Soul Society and his family eventually find out what she had long hidden them.
1. Chapter 1

It was another busy day as usual in the Soul Society , where some people have had to work to win in life, but there were those who had nothing , went to steal was the younger children where they live is like an orphanage , where everything and they had no family or with others, but treat people with the orphanage was his family.

But in the right place in Rukongai further away from the other houses , was very different from the others and as usual always liked changing area where you live for the sake of your business that is sometimes to do with the fireworks home but the house is always equal to the previous forever with your own style as leader of the Shiba Clan likes to vary.

**Shiba Clan**

The Shiba Clan was the fifth noble family house that would become one of the " Big Fours noble family " ( Four Great Noble families ) for having prestige along the lines of the other Clans such as Kuchiki and Shihōin . For some unknown reason , the Shiba Clan fell in its position of high status after the death of one of its most prominent member , the former lieutenant of the 13th Division , Kaien Shiba . As I said up there the Clan specializes in fireworks , they are awesome because you can go Seireitei , in the fire of artifice and manage to get it in, but it happened when they enter there are intruders as they are not shinigami or the world human.

The people who live there , some of them were already agreed other still sleeping , that was the case Ganju still snored very well in her beloved bedroom, where she had not her two sisters bugging him to wake him , since the same goes tired lately trying to figure out where one of his sisters was lying when he was not at home that often came late, when she was still able to escape the front .

Kūkaku were already awake , as well as the guards who had also stayed at the Shiba Clan having very long name that we get some but not remember the clan leader can Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko who are guarding the house for no intruder enters , these three have were in eating your breakfast table, calm without the confusion that happens all the tomorrows with Ganju and more other sister who had not appeared to come eat another were asleep as you know , and he heard one door closes in any room of the house .

Good -nee - Kūkaku , Koga - kun and Shiro - kun . - Said a girl who had now docked in the room where they were three , she was dressed in his clothes that are very different from others in the Rukongai , as she was was well with black tights and her waist had a black scarf with some drawings in white and its top is a thin orange sweater and she had a necklace with the initials in his name that his brothers had done to her.

Morning Natsumi , you slept well ? - Kūkaku said , the girl who had entered the room and revealed the name Natsumi Shiba , the sister they both speak .

- Sleeping like a rock , go for a walk until later. - Natsumi said to take two slices of bread with meat , then immediately left through the same door they had entered and then climbed the stairs which is the largest of all of the house until you reach the entrance and exit of the house .

Ready - there she goes away, she no longer gets much time at home as I did for many years , I did not know what she arranges to forever get home late. - Kūkaku said and others agreed .

** Rukongai**

Natsumi moment was walking through the streets of Rukongai , loved seeing the joy they carried everywhere , even if they are separated from their real family in the Human World , even if they come to know Soul Society ever find his real family , but someone a new family right here are not linked blood, but to create a strong affection at all , even with the thefts times here , is not everyone who can afford to buy something to survive , everyone does what he can to be alive.

She had arrived in their place where he was going and had gone to one of the four gates to enter the Seiretei only live where the Shinigami , if she was not Shinigami had already appeared a big punch and a keeper who guards the entrance , but as Shinigami is able to enter in peace without anyone appearing , Soul living in Rukongai never realize that the act of Natsumi go elsewhere , even if other people towards you , but just had not appeared then that disappeared like a ghost.

** Seiretei**

Natsumi was no longer with their clothes they left home , he entered the Seiretei your clothes was soon exchanged for clothing Shinigami , started walking to go to the 10th Division to go piss Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto , it also makes of this Division which was designated by the commander of the Gotei 13 . Entered the office where he met the captain on his desk to the paperwork while the lieutenant was on the couch sleeping .

Morning Captain Toshiro . - Natsumi said when they went closer to the center of the room .

Look who showed up at this hour Natsumi . - Captain Toshiro said .

I'm sorry I had to leave early yesterday from my post because they called to go treat a certain assume the Academy. - Natsumi said .

- I hope you avisas next time. - Said Toshiro , Matsumoto was still asleep .

Of course you 'll say, well I have to go the commander's office , he wants to talk to me . - Natsumi told to leave by the door and closed the office currently Matsumoto agreed .

- It was Natsumi , was not Captain . - Matsumoto said lifting the couch .

What are you still doing there , help finish watching these papers . - Toshiro said .

The Natsumi then was already walking to the 1st Division where they were at this time the commander of the Gotei 13 , slammed the door, found him sitting in a alfomada .

Natsumi - Shiva , 10th Division , now here I am Commander . - Natsumi said .

- Natsumi , the Ryoal Guard ( Royal Guard ) , called you to go to your post that you belong in Division Zero , because there will be some meeting so everyone there. - Commander said .

Well I'm off , you better not take too long and then I hear a lot , looks up . - Natsumi said .

Natsumi was walking to her room where she is and others to live with his colleagues in the 10th Division , opened the door to a garden saw that was not there nobody like you can not go Soul King again as the great pillar that is called Tenchūren but lacks the ability to return back with him come , as Natsumi specializes with the fireworks did a great ball went inside her is a way to get faster but take a week if she was at the gate Chōkaimon , she was already in heaven to drive to Soul King , but something happened that she still expected a huge gate treating your walkway saw that his friend Ōetsu Nimaiya had forgotten to close a portal, it has the ability to open a portal inside the Palace of the Soul King but also appeared in the sky gotei 13 that can send someone directly to the Human world , so she entered the portal saw a special bond when you go in the world so she disappeared Soul Society and will stop in the Human world where you will meet and spend a lot, from that day no one in Soul Society knew where she had gone and so was she disappeared to leave a mystery to discover them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Human world**

In Karakura Town is a beautiful day , where people were enjoy a weekend with the family , because on normal days ever have time , because some other school work , but some until the weekend no rest for example kill Hollows coming from Hueco Mundo Shinigami and sometimes has to come to the human world to kill them , but always leave some shinigami in city to city .

Kikuse Urahara currently is out of your store " Urahara Shop ," which would visit Isshin already liked that occasionally appear uninvited Kikuse 's house , so he would do the same as Isshin makes him but to see him and bother as others are , but suddenly had a feeling that something was going to fall on him , so he just looked up to see what was there in that blue sky open a portal in the middle of it , he was surprised this kind of portal appeared , if the Soul Society was a portal where there were two open doors and whence a person , but this was different and seemed that he opened a hole , then saw someone fall after the same that had Shinigami clothes but these were gone for normal clothes she had out of her house , she can change clothes when no longer in ta Seiretei , she finds a trick to do this .

Natsumi saw where she was , she had several days to travel because that portal , where his dear friend had left open without wanting to , but he was never a problem that usually has , every second went to another site / place , but this time knew that the portal was not going to carry it to another place , which is noticed in a city in the Human World , was the first time she came here as it was always busy because being part of the Royal Guard in the Zero Division .

Careful , please deflected . - Said Natsumi toward where he was standing Kikuse look for her to fall .

Hai Hai - Young lady, I 'm not going anywhere , I do not who you hurt . - Kikuse said with his manner , which can sometimes irritate people .

How you will not leave, so I deviate . - Said Natsumi with all her calm I was having for him .

Wait . - Would say Kikuse but he was interrupted by it , because I was starting to do the type to make a somersault and then standing , swerved into the air , fell on the side of Kikuse crouch with one foot on the ground and another was bent .

** Soul Society**

** Seiretei**

On the day Natsumi disappeared soon after few hours the Zero Division were already standing by the time consuming her, everyone knew that she was very quick to arrive Soul King because it was easy to come inside the ball of fire devices , since it is specialized . As they can not leave the Soul King because they protect the same King and they never saw him , so they decided to send a letter as they do at other times .

The commander of the 1st Division was in his office to address the issues that were on the paperwork , knew the missions they have, Hollows , strange that there are around, the lieutenant of the 1st Division were walking through the aisles of the same division , when we arrived one of the subordinates in the same bore in his hand a letter , handed to Lieutenant and then exited without forgetting the greeting .

Lieutenant then walked into the room where the captain is always to treat the affairs of the entire Gotei 13 , crashed shortly afterwards and entered .

Commander , Zero Division came to deliver this letter to you . - Lieutenant said .

Thank you as always . - Said Commander

Then he opened the letter and read the contents was really surprised what was inside.

" Commander of the 1st Division , we are very concerned by Natsumi , she should have already appeared for the meeting , as we know it can get very fast Soul King , but this she did not show up and have no trace of her , because she is not sure , we have a feeling that something happened , so we need to your help . "

Flame - all captain tells them to go to the main room , we have an important issue to address . - Told himself .

Lieutenant said nothing , then left the room was to warn other captain knew the sudden meeting that Commander ordered by the guy saw that it was urgent.

Now all together , nobody knew what subject but knew it had to be someone from the Gotei 13 and but some things would be revealed and shock for all captain.

Well I called you, because the issue that we will address today is about Natsumi . - Commander said .

What 's with Natsumi ? - Asked Toshiro , Captain 10th Division .

- Many of you do not know or better to say no , sometimes she disappear without you saying anything , because something always happened in urgent Soul King and she has to go to his post as Royal Guard in the Zero Division , today was going again there , but our companions in the Zero Division , would have a meeting she can always get fast, only this time she did not show up , we only know that she disappeared . - Commander said .

That's why when I called she would disappear some time because we know nobody Shiba Clan , knows what she 's doing and has to leave early sometimes to anyone off. - Said Toshiro

That's why we conduct a search for all Seiretei , if you can not we find here some day we go home to ask if he knows where she is , if you do not tell the whole truth knew what she give it to hid them . - Commander said .

Everyone nodded and left the room to warn his colleagues knew her to seek and tell the truth .

** Rukongai - Location where the Shiba Clan**

Had already been a few days since Natsumi , she was seen for the last time that , when the three were at the table eating less since Ganju was asleep , but she even got to the house later , everyone knows that she was well after the recent departure of her, she never showed up that day , Ganju is who is busier knew her disappearance , it liked to follow to know what she was hiding them, Kūkaku knew someone would tell what had passed to his sister , but he also knew they would be surprised what you will tell them .

Kūkaku and Ganju were the usual dining room , this time they were quieter than other times , and then appeared Shiro Koga to say you had some people wanted to talk to the boss.

- Send them go . - Kūkaku said .

- Sorry invasion without being we invited . - Toshiro and Matsumoto said .

- What shinigami are you doing here ? - Ganju said , he does some shinigami .

- I see Natsumi has not yet appeared . - Toshiro said .

YOU want with my sister ? - This time to speak was Kūkaku .

- We will tell the whole truth she walked to hide you, just know that will be surprised . - Matsumoto said .

- So is yes it part of my squadron 10th Division , only the bit everyone in the Gotei 13 under the commander who knew the sudden outflows of Gotei 13 , was to go to Soul King , is part of the Zero Division that the Royal Guard , at last she was here at home, she had a meeting of the Soul King , all his fellow Zero Division say that she can get fast , only this time she did not show up , we had a few days to look for it and not found it, we know it is not in Soul Society , where she is now no one knows , and we're going to discuss you will. - Toshiro said and then they left .

- So it was that she was hiding , I've suspected since she wants to discover the whereabouts of our uncle Isshin . - Kūkaku said .

- If they are not mean she's dead Onee - san . - Said Ganju

Kūkaku approached him gave him punch his head and said : - Are you crazy , did not you hear what they said she is alive and I felt it .

So was the day of the Shiba Clan to know the truth that hid Natsumi , they understood that he did not tell them they were not worried, but knew they will see her again .


	3. Chapter 3

**Human world**  
After falling to the side of Kisuke , Natsumi stood up and glared at Kisuke , because her face was not that surprising , since he had seen somewhere , where he was always in their important moments when he was with his sister and another friend in the Shiba Clan .

- Your face is not weird me Kisuke - . Natsumi said .

- Who are you ? - Kisuke replied .

- You do not remember me , I 'm Natsumi , who loved that child get bored and always behind you where you were going . - Replied the same .

Oh really you , Natsumi 're very different the last time I saw you . - Kisuke said .

-I changed a lot but still keep the same in some things . - Natsumi said .

They know you're here in the human world ? - Kisuke asked , because I know that Shiba Clan did not want to lose yet another family member .

- At this hour or days ago should have told them they disappeared and I've been hiding them . - Natsumi answered .

- What do you mean you went to hide them ? - Asked Kisuke .

- You gonna check out , you're not feeling this spiritual power ? - Natsumi said .

- Actually you're right , beware that there comes Hollows . - Kisuke replied .

After Kisuke said that the prepared to end the Hollows , but he did not know he was going to have a companion to help defeat it , Hollows already very close to them , but he did not notice that Natsumi was already in attack position .

It's best go into a corner . - Kisuke said .

- No need , I'll help you , you can not defeat this all alone . - Natsumi said .

The Hollows were already at the foot of them , each advanced, Kisuke was already with his sword at the show , Natsumi advanced on a without his shinigami powers , but she said after defeating a turn in its original form shinigami .

- Hollows , as you know who you're getting into, I will teach you to never play with someone who is Zero Division of the Royal Guard ( Royal Guard) - Natsumi shouted , as with his garment Shinigami , Kisuke is in shock when she saw transforms it into a Shinigami and also be part of the Zero Division .

- Attack the Thunder - . Said Natsumi , where his Zanpakutō is already involved with the rays of thunder, Hollows defeated all at one go .

- Wow, really changed a lot and on top of the teres much higher position in the Gotei 13 , wast then why were you hiding when your brothers . - Kisuke said .

- I said it's different and it's not just that I'm also part in the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13 . - Natsumi said .

Ready - go to my shop, we can talk more at ease . - Kisuke said .

The two who were left in place for the direction " Urahara Shop " , where nobody would not stop , only Kisuke did not expect Ichigo and the rest of the company were there , but were making a big mess as always .

- You can stop making noise , there are people here want to rest . - Kisuke shouted .

Where you walked Urahara , we have an urgent matter to attend to. - Ichigo exclaimed .

- Kisuke can give something to eat, I have not eaten in days . - Natsumi spoke for the first time reached the same store .

Hai - Hai will now seek, Tessai walks with me , because this girl is a glutton . - Said Kisuke , Tessai followed him into the kitchen .

Look who is talking , you are also a glutton . - Natsumi shouted to Kisuke who had already gone to another store division .

And how much yelling , could you talk a little lower . - Yoruichi said , still in cat form .

- You never sick you stay always be in cat form , Yoruichi . - Natsumi said , was soon beside her and clung to her lap .

- Who are this gray head ? - Asked Jinta .

- Be more educated Jinta . - Exclaimed Ururu .

Shut - Ururu , I speak as you wish. - Complained Jinta .

Ma - Ma to claim head of tomato . - Natsumi said .

Who is head of tomatoes , oh gray head. - Shouted Jinta

The others who were attending trade anything nice words , were seized in a corner not to take anything with the head , Yoruichi took was to his room to turn in its normal form , to go give some headbutts those two that were already on top of each other.

- I stopped it now , then they are saying no children. - Yoruichi said , already near the door where staff .

- I am not a child . - Jinta screamed .

You are a child - yes , you're younger than me , I am no longer a child for several years , since I had to take responsibility , but today it admitted that react as one. - Natsumi said .

- Until you looked Ganju . - Ichigo said .

Oh - orange head, can not speak much , when I meet Ganju , you are always fighting. - Natsumi said .

Ui - up to this hurt. - First spoke Rukia .

Hey Hey as you know I an implies with Ganju . - Ichigo said .

- How long lieutenant Rukia , you know how I know because I was there to see . - Natsumi said .

- Eh as well , you know Rukia . - Ichigo said .

Of course , it is part of gotei 13 , belongs to the 10th division. - Said Rukia

- Rukia , I think anyone there but I'm told desparecida and also should have told another post which I belong will be in shock my true position is 'm the Zero Division Royal Guard ( Royal Guard ) . - Natsmi said .

What surprised us all there in the room , unless Kisuke just entering , because I knew from a few hours ago , saw that Natsumi had grown far to seek the truth that has been hidden for years in Soul Society .

Piralha - This has a very important position , all the 13 gotei almost anyone could have. - Ishida said .

- I have a name , Natsumi am Shiba . - Said the same .  
Shiba - I mean she is the sister of Ganju , where I went into. - Ichigo exclaimed .

- Natsumi 's here your food and then you can go to sleep. - Kisuke said .

Ki - kun , for letting stay here . - Natsumi said , she loves to call it that because Kisuke likes his angry face .

How many times have I told you never to chamares well . - Exclaimed the same .

Here was a great conversation and discussions they had, for the first time Natsumi is no longer amused so many years , do not know why you stopped in the Human World, but felt that something will happen , which can cause confusion everywhere .


End file.
